Toshiyuki Hokkaido
Toshiyuki (北海道 敏幸 Hokkaidō, Toshiyuki Meaning Clever and Happy) Is the youngest son of four brother in his family. While his other brothers are more mature, Toshiyuki is still young and likes to have fun. He embarrasses his brothers most of all when they are hanging out with friends. He's a real pain to his brothers, However, He looks up to them and know if he ever had a problem, His brothers will give him an ear. Like the time his first girlfriend broke up with him. He was heartbroken and his brothers comforted him and gave him the love he needed to get through what happens to everyone. His mother died when he was a baby that took a dramatic change to his family. He didn't get to know his mother very well before she died since he was just a year old. Toshiyuki is very competitive when it came to sparring his magic with someone. He will get very upset if he looses, yet rub it in when he wins. He is still young and has those immature moments. However, He trains his magic everyday until he gets bored with training, But just one hour a day is enough for him. He usually likes to train with his dad, But like normal, His dad would win the spar and Toshiyuki would get upset. Even so, Toshiyuki is very close to his dad and looks up to him more then anything. Furthermore, Since Toshiyuki is the youngest, he usually gets what he wants from his dad while his brothers don't a lot of the times. Appearance Toshiyuki maybe be the youngest but is, Somehow, the second tallest of his 3 brothers with Tamotsu being first. His face is thin, So you can see his cheek bones. he is light, soft skin with hair bands to the right of his Turquoise hair that shine in the sunlight and cute, gentle pink eyes that light up when he speaks to you. He has interesting jewels under his left eye that, Somewhat, go well with his flawless face and a sweet smile that takes your breath away. He likes to wear a black choker along with a purple (his favorite color) shirt with a hoodie. He also wears his favorite dark, denim jeans that are a little worn out but still good. If he takes his shirt off, You will see a butterfly tattoo'd on his chest. He is also muscular, so will see some abs that peek through his tummy and a little muscle on his biceps when he flexes. He has a large Adam's apple that bulge out of his throat with a nice thin collar bone that also stands out. Personality One thing about Toshiyuki is that he can get really competitive. He gets upset when he looses to a spar with his brothers or his dad, Yet rubs it in when he wins. He is still young and immature so his family has to have patients with him. Even though he sounds like a pain like a little brother, However, He has a wild personality and loves to have fun. He loves his family more then he loves himself and would do anything for them. He enjoys spending time with his dad the most. He enjoys training and having battles with his dad more then anything. He is the closest to his dad more then anyone else. Toshiyuki also has a shy part in his personality. When first meeting a person, He tends to be quiet and not open up as much as he would to a person he's known for a while. However, once he gets to know a person, he turns back into his normal, spoiled self that is the opposite of what he was before. History Toshiyuki was born to a mother he never got to know of. He tried to remember her but it all comes out a blur. He raised up with his three older brothers by his father. He got closest to his father the most growing up. When he was six, He would always ask his dad questions, looked up to him, and always wanted to be just like him. At the age of nine, He started seeing his father as a challenge, Something to get him stronger. He loved sparring with his brother, but not as much as his father. Soon after his child years, things started getting tougher on Toshiyuki. His father would be a little harder on him about his grades and his brothers would do the same. It seemed like whatever Toshiyuki did wasn't good enough for anyone. He would work on one thing and then fail at another which made him kinda give up on everything all together. However, As years passed by, things got better with him and his family. They started getting out more and having fun, not worrying about anything else in life, which is what Toshiyuki loved to do most of all. Relationships Tokiyushi was closest to his father in his life. He looked up to him and respected everything about his father. Toshiyuki would also see his father as a challenge and something to get him strong enough to beat his oldest brother, the one that never let him win. Furthermore, his father was very kind to Tokiyushi and sometimes let him win without him knowing it. His father was a bit hard on Tokiyushi at his teen years, But really he just wants what's best for his son and not let him go through what he did. Out of his other three brothers, Tokiyushi is closest to the oldest brother, Tamotsu Hokkaido, of the four. His oldest brother might have not let him win at anything like his father, However, that's what is making Toshiyuki stronger at his magic. He never did understand why his big brother was so serious and would never smile at anything. Next he is closest brother is the third son of his family, Toshiaki Hokkaido. They would wrestle and ruff house a lot around the house like animals. Surprisingly, they never broke anything except a lamp that sat on the coffee table. they never really sparred a lot with eachother, Toshiyuki usually would want to spar with his dad or oldest brother or just too tired to spar at all. Tadashi Hokkaido was the one that was hardest on Toshiyuki. Furthermore, Toshiyuki was very jealous of his brother, with his good looks and how strong he was at his magic. Even so, They still got along pretty well with a few fights here and there. But Toshiyuki knows that one day, he will surpass his brother and be the strongest of the family. Synopsis None yet! Magic and Abilities Sexy Magic (戸棚変態を探し魔法, Todana Hentai Sagashi Mahō) Nicknames "Locate The Closet Pervert Magic" Is a transformation magic typically used to prank teenagers or adult wizards. This spell transforms the user to a beautiful, Young naked female usually is a seductive pose. Furthermore, This spell attracts both men and women (If there sexual orientation is homosexual) as the user pleases. Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō) is a devious form of caster magic utilized by many mages. Illusion magic falls under several different categories that makes it a very broad magic. It works in a sense of "disrupts one's senses". All dependent on the user themselves, this can be done in a variety or different ways. Furthermore, The most effective way, And also most common, is through the channeling of magical power to disrupt the cerebral nervous system. This allows the user to create any form of images into their opponents minds. Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō) is another elemental caster magic that utilized the element of snow. The user can create snow from his body and manipulate it into any shape or form. It can take forms from snow balls to blizzards and snow storms, Dependent on the user themselves. White Out Blinds their opponent when creating a large snow storm that then buries the opponent and freezes them. Trivia *When Toshiyuki was younger, He had his own teddy bear he slept with at night that he would call his "snugglebun". Category:Male Category:Characters